rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Until Rabbids Do You Part
'''Until Rabbids Do You Part '''is the 11 episode of Rabbids Invasion ( TV series),it aired along with Elevatorus Rabbidinus and Rabbid Radar. Sypnosis The Rabbids interfere with Cody's dream shot at a wedding while chasing a fly. Plot The episodes starts as a fly buzzes around a park, when it lands on a sleeping Rabbid, who slept with two Rabbids. Suddenly, the Rabbid wakes up. He gets startled by it, making the fly buzz off. There were two other rabbids witnessing both of them. They were confused to know what to do with it. The fly lands on one of the Rabbid's mouth, whom he attempted to swat it, but failed, and landed on its mouth again. One of them laughs and punches the Rabbid, causing the fly to fly again and land on the other's mouth. The Rabbid, who was awoken, throws his plunger, but it ends up hitting the 2nd Rabbid. Yet still, the fly wasn't hit. The other Rabbid giggled while the 1st went to catch it, but the fly flew up. The trio didn't notice that it landed on the 3rd Rabbid's butt. They searched for it, while the 2nd Rabbid tried to take off the 1st one's plunger. He succeeded, but fell to the ground. Then the other two rabbids looked at each other until the 3rd Rabbid noticed the fly on his butt. The fly crawled up and down the Rabbid. The Rabbid asked his friends to kick the fly off, only for the other two to run, kick, and send their friend on a little journey going airborne. One of them laugh, but the other pointed out that the 3rd flew to a garbage can. They come to his aid until they see the fly, who wasn't caught yet. The two decide to run and catch him, leaving the 3rd one stuck in the can, and left him wondering where his friends went. It then cuts to Cody Charles, whom he has another job as a photographer, and who is about to take a dream shot of a married couple, Timon Glaunt and Tina Glaunt. Cody kept telling them to move left and right. They were impatient, until finally Cody gave them the correct position. He was about to take a picture, but he was unimpressed because the couple didn't smile. He told them to, so they did. Then the fly wanders in the shot. The couple see it, but refocus their attention to the camera. Of course, one of the Rabbid kept chasing it, but not until he saw the camera. Timon asks Cody to take care of it. Cody walked up to it in anger and told him to go away. But the Rabbid didn't understand him. Cody still told him to walk, looking at Timon and Tina who were still impatient. The Rabbid still has no idea what he was saying, so he decided to mock him. Cody tried to scare him off, but the Rabbid ran away, making Cody give chase. The Rabbid stopped to admire Timon and Tina and make a friendly conversation with them, but Cody kicked him far and further away. This made him crash into a garbage can and made a pepper juice can roll past Cody and the couple. Timon was confused, but Cody reassured him by saying that he's gone. The couple smile again for the picture. Cody attempts to take another picture, but, out of nowhere, another Rabbid comes back. Cody thought it was the same one whom he'd kicked earlier. Then he saw the fly land on Timon's nose. All three came together and looked at it. They all looked at it long enough until they attacked Timon. The fly flew away, but the Rabbids kept chasing on its wings that carried it. Cody took a few shots of it. They ran off, making Cody giggle again, making him go crazy and mad. Cody walked several feet away to scream. He went back to Timon and Tina to take their picture. As he took a few shots, the shots showed the Rabbids chasing the fly, interfering the couple's pictures again. The fly went around in a circle. The Rabbids jumped on Cody, which made the man angry. He tried to cool down and lie down to not lose his temper. He realized Timon and Tina were in front of him, making him come back up from the ground and try to take their picture again. The Rabbids go behind him, still chasing the fly. They then went in front of him, making Cody upset. One of the Rabbid jumped to catch the fly, but fell on the ground. Timon saw the fly again, and jumped into Tina's arms. The Rabbid saw the fly, but his friends attempted to catch it as well, only to pile on their friend. The fly landed on Tina's leg. The two other Rabbids jumped off their friend and saw the fly on Tina's leg. Tina was trying to get it off of her, but the fly was still on it. The trio attacked the couple, but not until the fly flew away, so the Rabbids chased it. Cody tried to chase them off, but they were too fast. He wanted to throw his camera, but not in front of the couple. He set it down gently. Then he saw Thimothy Glaunt, Timon and Tina's son and his ball. Thimothy was tossing it in the air, but Cody swiped it away from him punching and banging his head on it. Thimothy wasn't very pleased. Cody gave his ball back to him with a fake smile. Thimothy took it back and walked away. Meanwhile, Timon was frustrated with all these Rabbid delays, but Tina was more angrier, demanding the dream shot to be taken immediately. Timon tried to comfort her. The Rabbids were on the fly's wings, but one of them went past it and ate it. The fly tried to escape its mouth, but the Rabbid kept it closed. The Rabbid started flying, but he spat out the fly. The fly went into the Rabbid's friend, where he did the same thing. The Rabbid started hovering while his friends chased him, hovering past the couple and Cody. The two Rabbids stopped and looked at Timon and Tina. Losing his anger, Cody chased one of the Rabbids around in circles, around the couple. Cody told him to go, the Rabbid imitated him, and Cody kicked the Rabbid away from the dream shot. Pretty soon, the Rabbid was flying, screaming. He bumped into his friend, they were flying and screaming. They bumped into his other friend, they all flew, screaming. Thimothy was playing with his ball, but the Rabbids bumped into it while it was in the air. Thimothy had no idea where it was. It was on the 3rd Rabbid's hands. The ball bounced into a garbage can, making all three Rabbids and the ball to fly where the couple and Cody were. The Rabbids hit Cody, and the shots were taken. They were taken horribly. The camera was sideways, and the couple were hit by the Rabbids during those shots. One of the Rabbids felt dizzy after being squashed by Thimothy's ball. This led to Tina screaming at the top of her lungs and into the sky. Timon and a Rabbid saw her crying, pouting, whining, and whimpering. Timon let the Rabbid go and ran to his wife to comfort her. Cody, who was on the ground and is still crazed, still tries to take a picture. The Rabbids were told by him to go into Timon and Tina's former position. One Rabbid had Timon's hat on, one didn't have anything with him, and the other had the bouquet of flowers Tina threw on the ground when she threw her tantrum. Cody said, "Smile!" before the fly comes in and ruins the picture, ending the episode. Cast Damien Laquet - Rabbids Trivia Main antagonists: Photographer John Charles and the fly Gallery RAB104.jpg unnamed.jpg image-C396_52355825.jpg rabbids-invasion-104-full-episode-16x9.jpg 21046415_20131003125214182.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg MMRf.jpg MV5BMTY0MTQ1MjMyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIzOTI0MjE@. V1 .jpg MME1.jpg 4690518.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Season 1 episodes